


There is nothing to fight for …..

by Confusedaatma



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, once the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedaatma/pseuds/Confusedaatma
Summary: If his heart was breaking into thousand pieces, then no one had to know not even his own heart.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Original Character(s), Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	There is nothing to fight for …..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic ever and first try at RPF. I apologize if I have offended anyone but this is a fiction and I do not view the characters in my fiction as their real personalities. Please forgive me as there will be some heart break situation as what the plot requires and is a total work of fiction. English is not my first language and I have taken some liberty in changing their locations to a fictitious place since I am not educated on Chinese culture much therefore I do not want to venture into something that may hurt the sentiments of native people. You can always leave a constructive feedback and comment and I will always welcome it. If you are reading my story please enjoy it if it pleases your taste or else please do not go ahead if it will trigger any bad feelings. Rest assured there is no graphic violence or physical harm but there will be lots of angst and lots of it.

Meeting Xiao Zhan was like a dream or some sort of a situation taken right out of a romantic novel. Fun fact is that he didn’t even know the guy’s appearance but his heart already knew the person who was advancing towards him was none other than the person he has been talking over the phone. 

The first time Yibo heard his voice on the phone his heart skipped a beat. He didn’t know what was happening but there was a huge tug in his heart and he knew he was in trouble. 

Yibo’s roommate had a typical arrangement with Xiao Zhan and Yibo for life couldn’t understand their arrangement but he thought it was none of his business. The arrangement was just to spend time with each other whenever Xiao Zhan had time nothing less nothing more and what was even more surprising that Yibo’s roommate and Xiao Zhan were not even friends let alone run in the same cycle. Yibo’s roommate had run into Xiao Zhan when she was on a short trip with her boss as it came to light later on that Yibo’s roommate’s boss and Xiao Zhan had been friends from the time they studied in university together.

Yibo’s roommate was not in love with Xiao Zhan nor did she plan to as she was already happy with her boyfriend. Yibo was confused to say that his roommate’s boyfriend had no issues her spending time with Xiao Zhan and that just shows the trust between them which is absolutely rare to find. Yibo saluted that trust and the commitment in their relation after all Milo was just so loving, humble, kind and irrevocably in love with her. Yibo sometimes wishes he had that kind of love but he was young and he didn’t want to be in any relation now as it would distract him since he had to study to become a doctor the dream his parents had, well as any Asian parents’ dream. He is to fulfill that dream and he has no time to spare for love. Well fate other plans and was probably laughing at Yibo when he was thinking about not falling in love at all.

Yibo is always lively and chatting with his friends all the time about everything under the sun. He was a happy go lucky person and people loved to spend time with him well that’s just the trophy of being a Leo. Leos always attracted attention and Yibo had no less attention from his friends and acquaintances alike. He was just that popular not in a bad sense, he sometimes basks in that but he enjoyed being in company as he disliked being alone or the feeling of being lonely.  
Yibo was all smiles but who knew what those smiles was going to do to a certain someone.

Yibo’s roommate Betty was a happy go lucky person too and they had clicked instantly when they met at the grooming center for the first time. Yibo was looking into hostels to stay in the city but almost without a warning Betty had informed him that her flat mate has just moved out and she was looking for someone to share her apartment and of course to lower down the rent expenses. Yibo didn’t even had to think twice as staying in an apartment with personal space was far better than staying in hostels with zero to absolutely no privacy at all. For some reason Yibo had to come clear with Betty in case she had aversion to people who viewed love differently. She had instantaneously shut him stating she had an inkling he was gay and he didn’t have to worry about anything because love is just love and it doesn’t matter who you fall in love with. Yibo had never been so grateful in his life although his family and friends at home have been equally supportive from the get go. Yibo was grateful that he had people in his life who had so much love to share and were never afraid to show it.

Betty was in the bathroom and her phone was lying on the kitchen counter and it had been buzzing continuously. Yibo had at first thought to leave it be but then there was no harm in picking the call because he was not unearthing any top secret file but just picking up the damn phone which has been distracting him from his studies. He had stumbled into the kitchen to get his Monster drink in order to survive the night with his studies. Becoming a doctor is no joke and sometimes he thinks do all Asian parents want their children to excel in life or die fulfilling their wishes. No he had to delete that thought because he loved his parents to death and they didn’t force him per se but then he took it on himself to fulfill their dream not that his parents wouldn’t have agreed to whatever he wanted to become. Well he had to do this because his parents had never asked him of anything and has fulfilled all his wants so what’s in becoming a doctor because he was equally talented and intelligent. 

Coming back to the damn phone ….. he clicked on the green button and answered it before it gave headache to his already stressed brain.

‘Hello ‘……… and just like that ….

Yibo lost all his words, he couldn’t move past the sound of the smooth velvety voice he was hearing from the other side of the phone. It did something to his body and he didn’t know what exactly. He felt a tug at his heart, wait what??? ….. his heart and his stomach flipped well didn’t he just had dinner ….????  
All he could hear was white noises as he couldn’t make out what the person was saying … Yibo was dumbfounded and it seemed like his mouth was trying to move but then he couldn’t react to anything just that he looked like a fish trying to breathe as if it was taken out of water.

‘Hello Betty”, are you there ? …. Hello... hello … Betty are you alright … do you want me to come over?  
‘Betty can you hear me’? …. The person kept on saying but Yibo stayed locked and frozen on the spot and unable to function from just listening to the voice … Oh! Lord he was in great trouble ….

He could hear the click of the sound and he knew he should so something and redial the number maybe and apologize but then who knew what will happen if he happens to hear his voice again, he might just have a heart attack and maybe he just had a mini, no one knows not even himself. God! he was studying to be a doctor; he should know these things. He knew or his brain supplied that the person might be coming over thinking something had happened to Betty. Yibo neither had the strength to explain to Betty and the person what just happened, so to avoid all the embarrassment he fled from his own flat. He needed some fresh air and maybe he can do the explaining later on when he himself knew what just transpired that too just over some voice which he couldn’t take off his mind even if he wanted to.

AHHHHHHHH …. Yibo screamed in frustration in one corner of the quiet rooftop so as to not disturb the normal people who were sleeping at this time of the hour.


End file.
